Digital and interactive displays are becoming more prevalent. For example, some digital displays are being used to replace more traditional forms of the display. For example, traditional billboards are being replaced with digital billboards, digital displays are replacing standard notice boards, traditional scoreboards are being replaced with digital displays, and the like. In addition to replacing traditional display forms, cities and companies are frequently using digital displays to convey information to people. One advantage that digital displays provide over more traditional displays is that the digital displays can provide a way of delivering dynamic content to users. For example, instead of a scoreboard showing only the score or simple alphanumeric, the display can be changed to display short clips or graphics during a game.
Also, due to advancements in technology, digital displays are becoming larger. For example, digital displays have been created that are hundreds of feet wide. Additionally, more displays are providing users the ability to interact with the display and objects displayed on the display. One problem that occurs with the increasing ability to interact with the digital displays is that interaction with the digital displays becomes more difficult or cumbersome, especially when using traditional interaction devices or techniques.